


All hours are coffee hours

by haikyuuwus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anyways, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Getting Together, IF, M/M, cant forget that ig, coffee shop AU, i hope for this to be kuromikashou eventually if it goes that far
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuwus/pseuds/haikyuuwus
Summary: Daishou thinks that Kuroo is very easy to hate. But he does buy him coffee, so, is it really that bad?Yes.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	All hours are coffee hours

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for clicking. i love kuroshou So Much it kills me. i spat this out in a frenzy because i Wanted To. feedback means the world to me !!

On a regular Tuesday night, Daishou was completing his regular corporate-imposed closing routine at the cafe where he worked. 

He had gotten the job through a friend, and had been working there for a few months to put himself through college. He figured it would be an easy gig. Make coffee. Sell donuts. Take money. Smile. 

After one day in he had a whole list of tasks to add. 

Clean the toilet that that child just threw up in again. Wipe down those tables since people apparently dont know how to use cups. Sweep the floor for the 24th time this morning, because nobody can stop talking while they eat. 

But now, at almost 9pm and 3 months in, his latest shift was nearly over. His ever collected coworker manned the register for any last minute strays, as Daishou cleaned up the shop the best he could. 

But nothing was ever easy. Someone seemed to have spilled something sticky and dark and absolutely disgusting on the counter by the door. He frowned at the spot, spritzing it aggressively and violently scrubbing at it again with the flimsy cloth. 

And this was his routine, every Sunday-through-Wednesday night. 

“Alright, Suguru, come help me count the change and then we can leave.” His coworker, who was one very polite, though kind of unhelpful, Akaashi Keiji, called out to him, pulling him out of his violent spot related thoughts.

Daishou nodded his approval, and moved to lock the door. As soon as his hand reached the lock the door opened, smacking into his face and pushing him backwards. 

“Oh shit!” the assailant yelped, hands still on the door, peering in a little more cautiously this time. 

Daishou sputtered, looking up at the man enraged, balling his hands into fists by his side. And then he noticed who it was. And his rage boiled even more.

Kuroo Tetsuro stood infront of him in all his glory, wearing what barely passed as pajamas, trendy crocs, and a horrible, horrible grin.

He had only known the guy for just as many months as he’d worked at the shop, but every interaction so far had been hell. It had seemed to Daishou that every time they passed each other in the hallways, Kuroo would do his best to make him, at minimum, 5 minutes late for his next class, pinning him down with random facts and small talk, all the while sporting that ridiculous cat-like grin. 

Daishou hated him.

Putting on his best customer service face, Daishou gripped the door above the other’s hands. “Sorry, sir, we are actually closed.” 

“Right, right. But consider this.” Kuroo grinned down at him and took a step forward.

“No.” Daishou said, smile as dazzling as ever as he tightened his grip and attempted to push the door closed, but Kuroo was annoyingly strong. 

“I really need coffee. Like really bad. I think I may actually die. Do you want that on your conscience?” 

Daishou didn’t even take a second to consider. “Yes.” and slammed the door in his face. Or it would have been his face if this tall idiot hadn’t shoved his foot in at the same time. 

“Ouch.”

No longer holding a smile, Daishou let out a yell. He turned to the register to see Akaashi staring at him blankly. 

“Keiji. What the fuck dude.”

“I am just standing here.”

Daishou glared at him and turned to face the idiot again, who had a thoughtful, and punchable, expression on his face.

“So...coffee?” 

As Daishou’s skin boiled and he started planning how best to hide a body, Akaashi finally stepped out from behind the register, pulling on his coat. “Unfortunately, the coffee machines are off and the register has been closed. But we will be happy to serve you from 6am tomorrow morning.” 

Daishou smirked, happy to have him on his side, even if he was a little (a lot) late. 

Kuroo’s face fell immediately. But that did not affect Daishou’s feelings at all. Nope.

Daishou cast what he hoped was a rueful expression at Kuroo, who was looking like a stepped on kitty, and nodded enthusiastically. 

“But, ah, Suguru. Doesn’t your friend work at a nearby 24 hour coffee shop? Maybe you could show him where it is.” 

And with that, Akaashi squeezed by both of the men and walked towards his car. 

Daishou thought that his head might explode.

Kuroo cleared his throat, and smirked down at Daishou like a cat. Like some stupid, tall, bedheaded cat, he thought to himself. And then he decided to tell said cat this because what was he if not an asshole.

“Its near here. About a 5 minute walk that way,” Daishou gestured into the darkness. “They do what we do here but with less class.” 

Kuroo groaned and leaned back against the door, still half open. “But Suguru-“ a glare. Kuroo ignored it. “It’s so dark and scary. I already braved the night alone once tonight...” He trailed off, looking expectantly at the other.

Daishou closed his eyes and breathed. No way. He had already worked 8 hours today, he was not about to be this assholes babysitter. No way. 

“I’m buying.” Kuroo added.

As if he could be bought with coffee. 

...

“Wait there.” Daishou commanded, pointing specifically outside of the cafe, before stalking to the back room to grab his coat and switch off the rest of the lights. He half expected Kuroo to leave while he was gone, and he more than half hoped that was the case. 

He stepped back out to see that he had definitely not left. 

Sighing, he made sure to act as dejected as possible as he approached him. “Alright. Let’s go.” he said, pushing Kuroo to the side to lock the door.

“Suguru, so violent.”

Daishou whipped around to glare at him. “I. Will.” Daishou seethed out, turning the lock. “Kill. You.” 

Kuroo just laughed, and hooked his arm through Daishou’s. “Is that a threat? Or a promise.”

10 minutes, a lot of bickering, and a few wrong turns later, they arrived at the 24 hour coffee shop. The bright lights were blinding after walking the mostly dark streets. 

As soon as they entered, they were all too brightly greeted by the cashier, who appeared to be working alone. 

“Welcome! What can I get you?”

The other man’s enthusiasm alone was enough to drain the remaining energy from Daishou, and he slumped to the nearest table. Kuroo continued to the counter and immediately began making conversation with the barista. 

Daishou let his eyes close and put his head in his hands, wishing silently for the night to end. He caught pieces of the conversation, (I’m on my 14th espresso!) before he tuned the whole world out, and focused on his breathing. 

Of course, it couldn’t last long. He was nudged awake and a ceramic cup was placed in front of him. 

“I didn’t know what you wanted, so I got you something gross.” 

Daishou made a face, ready to start an argument, when he looked down and saw it was a latte, the foam somewhat, if you really squinted, resembling a snake.

“Oh. Cool I guess.” 

Kuroo grinned, and pulled out a chair beside him. Moments later, the barista-slash-cashier appeared with a sandwich and two tall cups, presumably filled with coffee. 

It was going to be a long night. 

-

As he had anticipated, Daishou arrived back at his student apartment 2 hours later than planned. He and Kuroo lived in the same block, so they had walked home together. He barely had the energy to keep his head up even after the coffee, so he only nodded along as Kuroo ranted about his latest chemistry project, yawning for emphasis every few minutes. 

They only divided once they stepped inside the main building, and Kuroo watched as Daishou raised his hand in silent goodbye as he headed for the elevator. As soon as he was safely in his room, he flopped onto his bed and let out a long groan. 

Being around Kuroo was difficult. The guy talked so much, and always had something snarky to say. Not that Daishou could really complain about that, but. He would anyway. 

As he got ready for bed, which in his tired state was really just swapping out his gross cafe uniform for an old t shirt and half-heartedly brushing his face, he shot a text to the man who had truly been the cause of his awful night.

Suguru: I just got home.

Keiji: ok glad u r safe

Daishou fumed.

Suguru: I wasnt telling you that as a safety check! I had to spend 2 hours with that stinky cat! 

Keiji: u /had/ to?

Daishou sputtered, agressively spitting out nonsense to his phone.

Suguru: What else was i supposed to do????? How could i have said no after that???

Keiji: like u always do

And with that, Daishou shut his phone, leaving himself in the dark. Though he figured his burning cheeks (from his intense anger, of course,) could light up the entire city.

He rolls himself up in his blanket and crashes his face into the pillow. Stupid Kuroo and his stupid late night coffee problem and his stupid hair. He won’t let this happen again. 


End file.
